


OKROPIEŃSTWA FANEK-TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Series: Horrorki [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock i inni są prześladowani przez fanki i tym razem trzeba podjąć drastyczne środki. Część 2 serii o fanach. TŁUMACZENIE</p>
            </blockquote>





	OKROPIEŃSTWA FANEK-TŁUMACZENIE

Oryginalny tytuł: The Horrors of Fangirls  
Autor: RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley  
Link do oryginalnego opowiadania: s/7753160/1/The-Horrors-of-Fangirls  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

 

John powinien był zauważyć problem dużo wcześniej- jeśli w internecie były fanficki, w których on i Sherlock deklarowali sobie nieprzemijającą miłość w najbardziej ckliwy, oklepany i okropny sposób, to musieli istnieć ich twórcy. Twórcy ci mieli na ich punkcie taką obsesję, że zaczęli ich prześladować.

Przez ostatni tydzień John zauważył około 37 dziewczyn (ubranych albo w długie, czarne płaszcze i szaliki, albo w podróbki jego bezowego swetra) podążających za nim, kiedy szedł kupić mleko, łażących za nimi oboma na miejsca zbrodni i co gorsza, ciskających kamieniami i mówiących brzydkie rzeczy do jego własnych dziewczyn.  
No i znów go kolejna rzuciła.  
Aby rzeczy uczynić jeszcze gorszymi, fanki krzyczały w czystej ekstazie gdy tylko widziały Johna i Sherlocka patrzących na siebie nawzajem. Nie było dnia, żeby John nie dostawał od tego bólu głowy. Sherlock z kolei, powoli stawał się coraz bardziej zirytowany, aż nie mógł dłużej skupiać myśli na miejscach zbrodni.

Tak, czy inaczej, ostatnio zdarzyło się to potrójne morderstwo; żadnych odcisków palców, a wszystkie okna i drzwi zamknięte. Detektyw od razu zaangażował się w śledztwo i teraz obaj stali w domu, próbując rozwiązać sprawę. Sherlock patrzył zezem na ofiarę numer jeden.  
\- Ahhh!  
\- Sherlock!  
\- John!  
\- Jesteście tacy sexy!  
\- Zdychaj Anderson, zdychaj!  
\- OK, to tyle!- detektyw wyrzucił z siebie. -One wpływają na moją pracę! Mam zamiar natychmiast coś z tym zrobić, potem rozwiązać tę sprawę i wtedy wypalić całą paczkę papierosów i spróbuj mnie tylko powstrzymać, John!  
\- Och, jakim strasznym problemem jest ten chór wrzeszczących kobiet, które tylko czekają żeby cię bzyknąć.-Anderson mruknął gorzko.  
\- Zamknij się, Anderson!-krzyknął nie tylko Sherlock, ale i John, Lestrade i Sally. Cóż mieli powiedzieć? Wszyscy byli zirytowani fankami; John, bo to mu rujnowało związki a stałe aluzje do tego, że jest gejem, pojawiały się nawet gdy kupował przeklęte mleko; Sally, ponieważ nie lubiła, gdy „Freak”był w centrum uwagi, podczas gdy równocześnie stawiało to w złym świetle jej płeć, oraz dlatego, że nie lubiła sposobu, w jaki Anderson sapał, widząc niektóre z fanek; Lestrade zaś dlatego, że odnalazł swoją mała bazę fanów i to nie tylko zrujnowało jego małżeństwo, ale sprawiało także, że jego własne dzieci kwestionowały jego seksualność (nigdy nawet nie spotkał osobiście Mycrofta, tylko rozmawiali przez telefon!).  
\- Sherlock, idź ponegocjuj z tymi…-inspektor wzruszył ramionami. -Fankami. Anderson, ty idź do kąta i pomyśl o tym, co właśnie powiedziałeś. Sally, John wymyślmy jakiś plan wsparcia.  
\- Co? Żartujesz?! -Anderson się obraził, znaim poszedł do kąta i nabzdyczył się. Detektyw wyszedł przed odm, trzymając wysoko podniesioną głowę.  
\- I to jest odważny człowiek!-Lestrade powiedział z podziwem.  
\- W rzeczy samej.-zgodził się John.  
\- Choć raz naprawdę lubię tego dziwaka.-powiedział Sally.  
Wszyscy patrzyli jak Sherlock przemawia do tłumu. Nagle jakaś kobieta nie starsza, niż 25 lat, ubrana od stóp do głów w strój „I love John/Sherlock” wysunęła się naprzód. Rozmawiali trochę i kobieta zwróciła się do garstki innych dziewczyn w różnym wieku; debatowały chwilę. Podczas tego inne mruczały z sympatią, szarpiąc Sherlock i prosząc go o „wydedukowanie” ich i John nie był już wcale pewien, czy dzisiaj to słowo nadal jest pozbawione seksualnego znaczenia.  
Mała rada kobiet doszła do zgody i odwróciła się do detektywa ,on ich wysłuchał i kiwnął głową i wtedy rozległ się kwik radości. Liderka, z którą rozmawiał weszła do środka, trzymając w rękach kamerę.  
\- Wszyscy, to jest Przewodnicząca Fanklubu Detektyw i Jego Doktora. -Sherlock powiedział z odrazą.   
\- Molly? -krzyknęli John i Lestrade.  
\- Nie. -poprawił ich Sherlock. -Jej młodsza siostra-Polly. Brak oryginalności jej rodziców w nazywaniu dzieci tłumaczy fakt, że Molly jest taka nudna i męcząca.  
\- Sherlock, nie wszyscy nazywają swoje dzieci Sherlock i Mycroft. -powiedział John. Zwrócił się do młodszej wersji Molly i uśmiechnął grzecznie. Lubił Molly i bardzo nie lubił fanek. Właściwie ich nienawidził.  
\- Więc, co możemy dla ciebie zrobić, Polly?  
\- Och, umówiłyśmy się z Sherlockiem, że przestaniemy za wami chodzić, pod kilkoma warunkami. -powiedział wesoło. -Pierwszy: możemy nadal wysyłać maile do Andersona pełne nienawiści.  
\- Co?  
\- Zamknij się, Anderson!  
\- Drugi warunek: Anderson i Sally musza przestać uprawiać seks, nie chcemy musieć sobie tego wyobrażać.  
\- Nie chcecie sobie tego wyobrażać? Cóż, my nie chcemy tego trójkącika..  
\- Warunek został przyjęty.-powiedziała szybko Sally, przerywając swojemu obecnie ex-kochankowi.  
\- Jestem z ciebie dumny, Sally. -powiedział detektyw. -Wreszcie użyłaś rozumu.  
\- Nie teraz, Sherlock. –przerwał John. -Jaki jest trzeci warunek?  
\- Szybsze odświeżanie wpisów na twoim blogu.  
\- Erm… spróbuję. -obiecał John.  
\- I przestaniesz randkować z kobietami.  
\- Ale..  
\- Zamknij się, John! -przerwał mu Sherlock.-Ostatni warunek i wtedy pozbywamy się tyego tłumu.  
Polly podniosła kamerę:  
\- Jestem tu, żeby sfilmować, jak się całujecie.  
\- Co? -Anderson obrócił się dookoła i pogrzebał w kieszeni, by wyjąć komórkę, a Sally i Lestrade już wciskali przyciski nagrywania na swoich.  
Sherlock wywrócił oczami i wymamrotał coś o tym, jak nudni są ludzie, zanim chwycił Johna za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. Potem przycisnął usta do ust Johna i… no cóż… była ta iskra i John poczuł się bardzo dobrze i och, niech to szlag, to był najlepszy pocałunek i przytulenie, jakiego doświadczył od dawna, więc odwzajemnił pocałunek.  
Zapomnieli, że byli filmowani i prawdopodobnie by to kontynuowali, gdyby Anderson nie wydał zdegustowanego dźwięku, kiedy John… cóż… trzymał tyłek Sherlocka.  
\- Noo, jesteś tak bardzo hetero..-powiedziała sarkastycznie Sally.  
Polly zaniemówiła, była tak zszokowana z ekscytacji, że umundurowany oficer wyprosił ją na zewnątrz. 

Zebranie wystarczającej ilości danych, by zrobić szacunkowe przypuszczenia co do sprawcy oraz obrażenie Andersona kolejne 5 razy zajęło Sherlockowi 15 minut. Potem wyszedł. John stał cały czas bezużytecznie, zbyt zszokowany, by zrobić cokolwiek, toteż Sherlock złapał go za rękę i wyprowadził na ulicę. Nie zaszli daleko, kiedy zostali zaczepieni przez grupę fanek.  
\- Czy już się was nie pozbyłem?- spytał detektyw.  
\- To był inny fanklub. -odpowiedział jedna z dziewczyn.  
\- Tak, my jesteśmy z Klubu 221B. -powiedział inna. -Nie wydedukowałeś tego?  
\- Czemu świat jest zawalony fankami? -jęknął John. -Nie możecie zostawić nas w spokoju?  
\- Na nieszczęście świat jest wypełniony ludźmi z tendencjami do bycia fanem… nie bądź takim hipokrytą, wiem dobrze, że byłeś fanem. -powiedział Sherlock, całkowicie znudzony tym faktem.  
\- Nie byłem!  
\- Kochałeś „Doktora Who” mówiąc innymi słowy.  
\- Brać ich! -wrzasnęła jedna z dziewczyn.  
\- Co?  
Zanim zdążyli choć spróbować uciec (jak robili wiele razy przedtem) dziewczyny zatrzymały ich i zaczęły ściągać z nich ciuchy i obcałowywać.

Zanim przybył Scotland Yard, by ich ratować, John był rozebrany do bielizny i uczepiony ramienia kompletnie nagiego Sherlocka; obaj byli pokryci śladami szminek w różnych odcieniach.  
Pani Hudson i Mycroft nie byli zachwyceni, płacąc kaucję za nich obu. Przede wszystkim, byli ich gospodynią i starszym bratem, a nie niańkami.


End file.
